Looks Like I'm Going to Be Doing Some Reading!
by xXXxSilverWolfxXXx
Summary: Draco can win over any girl in Hogwarts. He can do it in seconds, minutes, and rarely, days. But can he get Hermione to go with him to Hogsmeade in six days? Looks like he might have to take tips from a book...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: xXXxSilverWolfxXXx here! Thanks for taking the time to read my stories!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. Duh. If I did, I'd probably be rage writing at that lady who refused to see my book. Yup, rage writing.**

Walking along in the library, I felt someone's eyes trained on my back. _It's probably Ron, _I think. _Stupid git should have asked me to the dance, but no! He uses me as a last resort! I'm not that ugly..._ I must have muttered the last bit out loud. Loud enough so _Malfoy_ could hear.

"Problem Mudblood?" I hated him, oh so much.

"Nothing, blondie." His steel gray eyes narrowed into slits. "What? Can't see that I'm the smarter one here? Can't see-" My words were cut off as he pressed me up against the wall and kissed me roughly, hungrily. I struggled at first, surprised. After a while ( I was suffocating! Ahh!) he pulled away.

"You don't taste filthy." He cocked his head questioningly. "Why?"

*******FACEPALM******* "No, I'm supposed to taste like rainbows and ponies and Nutella! OF COURSE I DON'T TASTE LIKE DIRT..." I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

* * *

_DRACO'S POV_

"No, I'm supposed to taste like rainbows and ponies and Nutella! OF COURSE I DON'T TASTE LIKE DIRT..." Her chocolate brown orbs rolled skyward. It always made me fuzzy and warm thinking of that. As it has, for five years.

"Come to think of it, you do taste kind of like Nutella..." I muttered to myself. The librarian was looking at me weirdly, so I randomly chose a book from the stacks. Hermione scuttled away, a little afraid of me. I sighed. I would win her over the course of the year, I'm sure of it. I think I saw her snicker behind her hand before she walked away with her books. I watched her disappear into the archway. Probably to see her tow other friends, Potter and the Weasel. I consider asking Blaise ask her to meet me after classes so I could talk to her. Maybe she would listen to me. may.

I shake off the feeling of impending doom (ok, maybe not, but I'd be really sad if she didn't like me) I make my way through the books to my usual table. As usual, there are tons of Slytherin girls trying to get me.

"Hey Draco!" This really annoying girl with the even more annoying name Pansy, flutters her eyelashes at me. Disgusting. she probably doesn't even wash her face everyday, I can see the oil from ten feet away. "I'm dateless for the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday..." I understood what she was implying.

"No, sorry, I already have a date," I said simply. At that, all the girls basically swamped me.

"who is it?"

"Why don't you take me?"

"Ignore her, I'm better. Like, tots, way better."

"Who's the girl?"

_Oh wow, Draco. Smooth move,_ I think to myself. _Well, I'll have her by Saturday. Definitely. I check my watch. It's Monday. Six days to win her over. I should be able to do it._

Sitting down at a table, I understood why. I had chosen a book titled :_Does She Love Me? Find Out Today! _It looked really thick, so I flipped it over, just to see this: _How to Win A Girl: Quick and Easy!_

Looks like I'm going to borrow this book from the library today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa... My inbox just exploded. Well, since you guys want the next one, I'll do it! Two chapters in one day... Wow. Thanks to HPFREAK1999 for being the first reviewer! :D Thanks a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or tilt by Ellen Hopkins (18+ please... It's a good read). I wish... If only. :P**

* * *

_**DAY ONE- MONDAY**_

_Draco's POV_

I decided to make a move today. During Potions, I skipped the seat I usually took (the one behind her so I could look at her the entire class), and sat next to her. She was still a little flustered from the 'Library Incident' as I had dubbed it, and I thought she looked hot. As always.

"Hey Malfoy, I'd like to sit next to her..." _Darn. _It's the Weasel again. _Well, did you think that the Golden Boys were going to leave you alone when you sit next to her?_ Sometimes I hate my conscience.

"Oh really?" I raise my eyebrow, a practiced move honed to perfection over the years. I even had a tutor for it. Not kidding. My father told me it was _ahem_ "Mandatory to be perfect." Quote right there. Yup, I even had a tutor for sneezing.

"ARRG..." The Weasel's getting mad. Hermione's just reading a book. I'll have to find out what it's about later so I can ask her about it.

"Ron! There you are! And what are you doing... Hello Malfoy." His voice was warm and amiable at first, but when he sees me, he puts up his walls. I wish I wasn't such a git in first year; I actually respect him. But oh no, Father just has to say that I cannot be friends with him or the "Blood Traitors". I actually think that bloodlines don't matter. I mean, everyone's the same, they didn't choose who they planned to fall in love with, they just fell. And I did. Hard. For the one thing that Father had drilled into my head since I could speak. _Mudbloods._ I actually think that they're really cool. Ok, check me for potions and stuff, but you'll find nothing. I mean, Muggles can live _without_ magic! It's so amazing, how they make inventions that can help them in their lives.

At that thought, my eyes drift over to Hermione. Her perfect lips, the soft body...

"Well Draco?" Snape's voice snaps me out of my daydream violently.

"What? When?" Snickers sound throughout the room. I look over at Hermione, and she's holding back a smile. My heart melts and collects on the floor.

"Draco, since you _clearly _do not understand the concept of _paying attention,_ I think you might be in need of tutoring." I groan. Another tutor. "Granger, teach him to learn how to stay on track. You two will be meeting in the library after dinner. Two hours." My heart leaps and I swear my stomach turns into one huge butterfly. _Two hours? I must be dreaming!_ I pinch myself hard on the thigh, causing tears to almost well up. _Not dreaming._ Hermione, on the other hand is just blank. Well, she is kind of packing up- _WHAT?_ _Class is over already?_

"Come on, Herms, we're going to be the last ones at dinner." the brunette shrinks her bag and puts it in her pocket. Then walking out of the room, I am alone.

* * *

Dinner is hard for me to get through. I finished the book that I has checked out earlier today; I've gained new knowledge. I keep waiting for the time she leaves the table; then I will be able to follow her to the library. Then: Two hours with her. Alone. I feel like I've died and went to heaven. I scarf down a chicken leg and I stand up, looking for Hermione. She's gone, telling me that I should go. My footsteps echo throughout the empty corridors. Turning down the path I know will take me to my angel, I run into Blaise.

"Draco?"

"Blaise? What are you doin-" I'm pushed up roughly against the rocky wall.

"She's already waiting. You don't keep a lady waiting, didn't you learn that?" I should have expected this. Blaise is a real gentleman. "You hear me?"

"Yes, yes, now put me down!" My best buddy let my feet touch the ground, and then let go. I started to think of all of the reasons he would attack me.

_He might hate me, he might want Pansy, ewww he can have her, he might want Hermione, he might be rebelling against- WAIT WHAT?_ What if my third theory was correct? I shook it off. _He was raised on basically the same terms as I was. there is no way he would like Hermione._ but the thought still lingered in my mind, long once I entered the library.

"You finally came." Her soft voice entices me. I feel drawn to it, like a moth to light. Now that I think off it, she might even swat me. I grin, teeth showing. She looks at me weirdly and I wipe my face clean. "Well! You can stay over there and I'll read over here. simple." I take the time to scan her book. _tilt by Ellen Hopkins_.

"A Muggle author?"

"Yeah."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure, I'm done with it anyways." She hands me the book and I read. I'm analyzing her writing style until I reach a page that describes me right now. I write it down on a piece of parchment, sign it, and fly it over to Hermione.

She plucks it out of the air absentmindedly and opens it up. I can see her eyes scan the paper from here. she looks up at me and just... looks at me. She then ducks her head and continues reading.

I expected more of an answer from her. I had let my fantasies run wild in my mind. _She walks towards me, hips swaying, and she bends over the table and kisses me fully on the lips. I feel her soft hands brush my check and I shudder, moaning._ "Malfoy?"

I snap back to reality. I'm scolding myself for letting my mind run wild. But reality is so much better than my dreams. Hermione's standing over me, her face dangerously close to mine. "Malfoy, are you ok? You were moaning and saying my name a lot..." I can't take it. I snap, grabbing her cheeks and kissing her hard. I remember a passage from the book and I nibble lightly on her bottom lip. She groans and I tease her soft mouth open with my tongue, reveling in the softness.

She draws away, must to my bitter disappointment. She's shuddering slightly. I smile, enjoying the fact that I can make her succumb to me like this.

"Granger! Malfoy! You are done with today! Now get out of here!" Madam Prince breaks us up and shoos us out hurriedly, ruining the mood.

* * *

I feel light and happy, literally floating back to the common room. Blaise notes my state and says, "Did you get lucky?"

I shake my head. "No, but I think she might like me." I'm going to stay on cloud nine for the rest of the week, if she rejects me or not. I'll just have to remember how her cupid's bow lips molded on mine, and I'll be riding a high for the month. "Going to bed now. See you tomorrow, Blaise." He nods and continues to read.

I'm in my bed, and I can still feel her soft lips on mine.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! I got a lot more this morning, thank you all of you! R&R please!**

**I wonder what Draco will do this week...**

**Draco- HEY!**

**Me- TEE HEE! *Runs***

**Draco- *Summons broom* **

**Me- NOT FAIR! YOU'RE A WIZARD!**

**D- Ha ha!**

**Me- *le typing new chapter* ...and then Hermione shot him with a gun and he died. She never did like him.**

**D- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**:P Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The second chapter was kind of messed up; I forgot to put in what he read, so I'm just going to have Draco reread it in the morning during breakfast. I'm just going to make the entire story in Draco's POV... It describes how my love life is. If only the person that you liked you back. If only... Anyways, well! I just rebuilt my inbox, and guess what? It blew up again. Thanks a lot guys! You make me happy! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been working on another fanfic lately, it's called Catch Me If You Can!, be sure to check it out! I also typed it down and it didn't save... ._. Lol.**

**SOPA is attempting to be passed again!**

This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following: Making fan art Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well) Playthroughs/walkthroughs WRITING FANFICTION.

**There's a petition going around to stop SOPA again****, and here's the link:**

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

**Just remove the spaces and PLEASE sign this petition! They have a goal ****of 100,000 ****signatures by September ****21st of this year, and right now they need about 35,000 more to reach it! So please help ****in the smallest way ****possible and STOP THIS FROM BEING PASSED.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Me: *Checks PC after going to Costco*. O.O WHAT HAPPENED!?****  
****THANKS A LOT TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND ADDED TO STORY ALERT! **

**I've been having major writers block, and having the most annoying little brother doesn't help. (He's chanting, "Hur-ry up.x56 and counting)**

**DISCLAIMER: If only I owned this. If only. Then I would be rich and buying all the books I've never read. :L I just love reading...**

* * *

_Draco's POV_

Hermione was the only thing that filled my dreams.

_Chocolate brown eyes stared up at me hungrily. "Draco." My name rolled off her lips and tongue perfectly. "Draco, I love PANCAKES!"_

"DRACO! GET UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE PANCAKES!"

"WHAT!?" Hermione likes pancakes?

"THE BREAKFAST PANCAKES! YOU KNOW, YOUR FAVORITES!" I groaned and hauled myself upright. I staggered, drunk-like to the bathroom where everyone fled. Yup, today is going to be a good day.

* * *

Ok. I lied. She's not looking at me. And it's been more than half the day. I'm waiting for a glimpse, just to see her eyes light up at the sight of me...

Nope. Her brown eyes are locked to the front of the classroom, zeroed in onto Professor Grubbly- Plank and her explanation on how to fight the Devil's Snare. We've already heard about this last week, but she seems intent on frying our brains for fun. Oh well, it's not like I took any notes last week. Or this week. Or today. I better take some, because Hermione likes to take notes.

I should check my obsession with her. I mean, I don't ever take notes. And here I am, taking notes because she likes to. At least the advertisements on the widzarding radio don't lie; St. Mungo's is _always _open. I sigh and treat myself to one of my fantasies that I had made up the other day, but now that I've had the real deal, I can edit it and make it more realistic. I wish I could have this in real life.

"Malfoy, meet me after class is over." Wonderful...

* * *

I see the quaint little teacher in the sun- dappled classroom after everyone has been dismissed. I am lost in my own thoughts of Hermione. Is she looking for me? Is she wondering where I am?

"I can help."

"What?" The squat woman chuckles.

"You broadcast your thoughts too much... I bet you even Hermione can read them..." I sat there, horrified. "Luckily for you she doesn't take Occlumens and Legilimens. You are one _very _lucky boy." I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I feel it go out, between my lips. _phoosh._

She goes behind her desk and pulls out a small vial. The biggest vial of Felix Felicis appeared. I could feel my jaw drop. My mind was going a thousand miles an hour.

"W-What?" I slapped myself mentally when I heard the stutter.

"Here you go." She finished pouring out about a work-week's worth and handed it to me. "You're a better man for her, Ron's too dumb. He'll drag her down. Now you, you'll have plenty of intelligent tiffs. Go along now, every one of the teachers will give you something. Snape's already given you two hours of alone time. I now give you my luck. Good luck, Draco." She disappeared, to who knows where.

I am stunned.

Who knew?

That the teachers would already know?

That I'm getting help from them?

That the teacher thinks the Weasel is dumb?

I started to laugh. After I calmed down, I took a small swig from the bottle.

Everything became clearer. I knew what to do in order to get my way. If I nudged a book right here, then I would pass the Transfiguration test that I never studied for. I felt a paper fall out, and I grabbed it. Smiling, I scanned it. Notes. If I bumped into the door, Pansy and her mystery boy would be startled and stop doing... Whatever they were doing. I decided to not do the last one and grill her about it later. After all, we _**were **_engaged. Were as in, I'm going to break it up with her _now._ I'll have to mail my father and mother... I can feel my face drain, but then the potion tells me to do; after all, it _is_ a potion so you can set things right...

Right?

* * *

**A/N: MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK, I'm sorry, got school and stuff, but I am NOT abandoning this. If I start to slack off, I need you guys to KILL my inbox. I ALLOW YOU TO SPAM IF I DO NOT UPDATE FOR MORE THAN THREE WEEKS. :P Thanks guys.**


End file.
